España Franquista
by Black-Zola
Summary: Y era la primera reunión que se iba a celebrar con España en dictadura. Nadie se esperaba encontrarlo de aquella forma... -2:Tras la Dictadura-
1. Antonio Franquista

_Este shot se me ocurrio aya años luz, cuando pensaba que Antonio no sufrio mas que dolor en los dedos por hacer flores. Como la mayoria de los fics vi que Antonio las pasaba putas con su nuevo jefe a diferencia de Ludwig, quise crear un nuevo Antonio, pero como me enfade con los de Elkar por tner libros mas gordos del 23-F que la Guerra Civil, deje a Franquista! Antonio a un lado. Pues ahora lo rescato por dos razones: para chinchar a cierta amiga y porque sino tengo un documento de mas para nada. _

_tras este...spoiler... os dejo con esta cosa rara  
_

_PD: nada de aqui me pertenece menos la obra (mirese la historia) porque si no, metería zombies,muerte,destrucción y heroes con gangrena.  
_

_espero que os mole ^^¡_

* * *

_España Franquista  
_

_(y a aquellas alturas la gente lloraba por no haber echo nada  
_

_demasiado tarde)_

* * *

Los jefes miraban inquietos como las naciones estaban algo tensas, inquietas por lo que iba a ocurrir en escasos minutos. Sabían que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, pero tan pronto y en ese estado... no hacía mucha gracia. Aquel era el día que después de tanto tiempo, en tiempo de dictadura después de una guerra consigo mismo,volverían a verlo.

A la nación de España,Antonio Fernandez.

Por mucho que intentaran calmarse no podían, había algo que se lo impedía...una inquietud que les impedía pensar con claridad. ¿Como estaría por las famosas palizas que le daba su jefe? ¿volvería a sonreír de aquella forma única? ¿Seguiría siendo tan despistado y despreocupado como siempre? ¿o abría cambiado? no... el nunca cambiaría su forma de ser...ese despistado y sonriente Antonio jamas cambiaría, ¿no?

Alguien golpeo la puerta con mano dura, sonido seco,a varias naciones se les paro el corazón.

-Con su permiso-se escucho la voz seria de un señor mayor

El joven que entro tenía un sombrero en su cabeza, llegaba a tapar los cabellos castaños que por una vez los habían visto ordenados y engominados haciendo linea a mitad de la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes no brillaban de la alegría de siempre,era una mirada seria, fría, sin ápice de sentimiento. Su uniforme bien planchado perfecto, sin ningún botón sin abrochar y la corbata y los pins en su sitio. Guantes negros. Sus botas bien limpias. Su voz había sonado muy seria y firma.

El era y a la vez no era España.

A su lado estaba su actual jefe,serio, observando a las naciones y a sus respectivos jefes antes de pasar a dentro de la sala con su nación a sentarse. De una forma formal y sería saludaron a todos. Francis observó a su vecino, parecía tan opuesto al Antonio que conocía de sobra. Aquel que sonreía parecía que se había cambiado a uno serio... como un Alemania 2 pero fascista. ¿Donde estaban sus ojos brillantes de la alegría de vivir? ¿donde estaba esa sonrisa que a todos contagiaba?

Iván observo de largo como el nuevo Antonio se sentaba delante de el y se quitaba el gorro, enseñando su nuevo peinado engominado. En un momento dado, vio que su mirada destilaba odio en su contra. No entendía... ¿tanto había cambiado desde que termino la Guerra Civil? Si cuando lo había ayudado era el España de siempre... tenía ganas de romper los huesos al dictador que había cambiado a su nación-amiga.

Lovino estaba con Feliciano, temblando... ¿donde estaba el bastardo que siempre les regalaba buenos tomates? ¿donde estaba el bastardo que con sus tonterías animaba a la gente aunque fueran momentos realmente malos? ¿aquel guitarrista de canciones alegres? No fue... bueno, en parte fue su culpa lo de los voluntarios italianos... pero...pensaba que no iba a cambiar como Feliciano, que no se volvería macho-patatas 2.0 con ganas de invadir mundo como antes...

Antonio no miraba a ninguna parte, y no hacía caso alguno a las miradas de las naciones,pero si a las palabras y datos a los que tenía que prestar atención para ser una buena nación aun estando en dictadura. Ya no las denominaba amigos... ¿para que? Ya no necesitaba amigos como antes, ya no necesitaba alguien en quien confiar e ir de copas... Los primeros tres años, tenía que ser sinceros, fueron una mierda: golpes, hambre, humillación, soledad, mas golpes... luego, ir aprendiendo a ser fascista, odiar a los comunistas y republicanos, intentar hacer que sus hijos intentaran fingir que eran contentos... su hermano... su hermano lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba por el cambio que había dado, pero a el le daba igual. A su extraño modo, le gustaba ese extraño mundo donde el único placer era matar gente que no estaba de su parte y fumar...

-Un...pequeño descanso nos vendría bien a todos

Antonio cogió y se puso su sombrero. Se levanto a la vez que su jefe y ambos se fueron al mismo paso a fuera, donde se despidieron. ¿con quien iba a hablar? ¿que iba ha hacer? Un café y un puro o cigarro de los buenos vendría bien para quitarse aquellas extrañas miradas de su cuerpo y evadirse.

-¿Donde esta mi mechero?-se pregunto palpando sus bolsillos. Al encontrarlo, encendió el cigarro para ir tirando a la cafetería. Noto que alguien le llamaba la atención.

-¡Antonio!-el francés le abrazó, cosa que le molesto bastante. Francis se dio cuenta y se aparto- ¿te vienes a por una copa para el descanso? Hay una camarera que esta...

-No-respondió rápidamente de una manera seca- ya me iré a tomar solo un café a otro lugar...

-¡No,hombre!-respondió este cogiéndole del brazo-hace mucho que no te vemos y hombre, queremos que nos cuentes que tal y como que ese cambio... te digo que el uniforme es un puntazo para...

-Suelta-ordeno el, haciendo que el francés retirara el brazo. Todas las naciones miraron que el español estaba molesto con todos.

-¿Que te pasa, _Ispaniya_?-pregunto el ruso intentando acercarse- ¿ese dictador...?

-Cállate patético comunista- corto la frase el español y también se acerco al ruso. Pero no para saludar y mucho menos agradecer, le propino un puñetazo en el estomago, cosa que dolió bastante al ruso. Todos miraron que por una vez, el ruso se arqueo hacia delante del dolor del golpe... ¿o era dolor de rechazo de parte de el?- y no te acerques, lo que me faltaba... un comunista como amigo, motivo de suicidio... o matarlo...-cogió la cabeza de este e hizo que su miranda violeta confusa se cruzara con la verde de odio- ¿crees que mereces vivir?-quito sus manos enguantadas para propinarle un de sus grandes puñetazos con los que acabo en el suelo. España se rio un poco, pero aquella risa no era para nada del antiguo Antonio.

-España nii-chan... ¿Que te pasa?-pregunto tembloroso el italiano menor

-Si...bastardo, as cambiado demasiado...-matizó el italiano mayor temblando nivel gelatina

-¿y a vosotros que os importa? Tan solo os diré que soy feliz... así que dejarme en paz-sorprendiendo a todos, tiro el cigarro, que aunque estaba bien, noto que aquella presencia había fastidiado justo aquella. Encendió otra y fumando, se fue a por el café paro un momento, sorprendiendo a las naciones, de como con violencia tiraba el mechero- cabrón...se ha quedado vacio...¡¿Que miraís?! ¿quereís un pin? idiotas...-suspiro antes de reanudar su camino a alguna cafeteríay a pillarse un mechero

-_Spain_...¡¿Sera zoquete?!- Arthur estaba molesto, sorprendido...como todos.

Alemania no había dicho nada. Ni quería decir, ya sabía que era esa transformación y sabía que iba a decir la gente. Fue el único en volver a entrar a la sala sin tomar nada.

-Pues si que golpea bien- bromeo un poco para aliviar la tensión el ruso, aunque sabía que las naciones no lo iban a notar- Antonio a cambiado por su dictador y lo sabéis... no podemos hacer nada... vamos a por algo de beber en esta pausa

-Pero es nii-chan... no quiero verlo así...-dijo lloriqueando

-Tenía que haberlo ayudado- se echo la culpa el francés-era mi vecino y amigo

-Tranquilos...se le va a pasar... si pasa su época franquista...-suspiro-por lo menos no es como cuando era Conquistador

No sabían que cierto dictador había visto desde las sombras que bien le había salido la jugada. Había golpeado al comunista sin miramiento y encima se notaba que no estaba fingiendo... lo había logrado:

_España Franquista_

* * *

_Bien, fiinniite!  
_

_quereís una segunda parte con la transición a modo normal sin mala ostia y ganas de fumar como un chimenea andante? o es mejor dejarlo así de serio y... o Antonio?  
_

_yo solo quiero pillarme un café o un té para terminar algunas cosas XD  
_

_espero que os haya molado^^  
_

_aio^^  
_


	2. Despues de la Dictadura

_Esta secuela la subo después de subirlo en otra parte...a ver que tal me queda... no me gusta mucho, pero es lo que hay, porque entre huir de mi padre y buscar nuevos altavoces,bloquean a la mente...__espero que os guste^^_

* * *

_Antonio Franquista  
_

_Despues de la Dictadura, la muerte de Franco_

* * *

Se quito el gorro y saludo al cadáver del dictador. Una flor muy roja, muy española, y unas de agradecimiento. Ya estaba otra vez solo en el mundo. A ver que idiota le tocaba para manejar su querido país... seguro que querrían hacer una buena transición a la democracia... y todas esas chorradas que decían los demás países que tenía que pasar.

La verdad era que desde aquella reunión, solo se veía lo justo con las otras naciones y no había cambiado palabra mas con el ruso, cosa que agradecía un montón. Le daba igual llevarse bien con las demás naciones porque claro, ellos no le iban a ayudar en mas que dar dolores de cabeza, mientras que tuviera tabaco el ya era feliz, no necesitaba como antes que alguno de sus amigos fuera a animarle y luego montar una fiesta en que el tuviera que cantar, el ya ni cantaba porque era un pasatiempo absurdo que solo comía horas de trabajo.

-Jefe España, no salga...- le intento parar un guardia civil, pero necesitaba fumar y como buen cristiano, no lo iba ha hacer al lado de su ex jefe que descansara en paz.

Pero mientras que buscaba el mechero para poder empezar a fumar su cigarro, alguien toco su espalda intentando llamarle la atención. Vio que era el rubio de su vecino, Francia. Vio que venía con las naciones.

-Sentimos que haya fallecido tu jefe

El no hizo ni caso, sabía de sobra que mentían, se les notaba enseguida. Encontró el mechero y empezó a fumar, cosa que a Inglaterra eso le recordaba a su hermano.

-Gracias

Solo les dijo antes de intentar irse a otro lado a fumar. Quizás con algún guardia civil... pero no, tenía que venir una nación a intentar recuperar el antiguo Antonio a buenas, tal como dijo su jefe cuando estaba vivo, solo querían al español ingenuo. Y claro estaba que el ya había madurado como persona gracias a aquel dictador que tenía una tumba digna de su categoría.

-¿Que le pasa, Antonio-san?-pregunto el japonés

-Nada... que hoy no hago nada que es día de luto... además...¿para que traéis un comunista?

-Pues porque ya tendrías que empezar tu transición...

-¿Y quien dice que yo la acepte?-se refería a ambos

-Deberíamos dejar las cosas tal y como están- intento cortar el alemán ya que veía que seguro habría una bronca en aquel lugar, cosa que seguro que el España de esos momento no querría.

-Ludwig...-susurro su nombre el italiano menor, que temblaba como un flan- pero si...

-Ya encontraremos el día para hablar contigo a buenas...¿cuanto apuestas?

-No apuestes Francia,no te lo recomiendo

El español no quiso seguir escuchando tonterías de sus naciones compañeras y se fue para poder fumar de una vez. Paz que le duro poco porque ya estaba rodeado de españoles listos para afrontar lo que venía. Suspiro y les siguió... no se pensó que así iba a empezar su desintoxicación franquista.

~Tiempo Después~

Reunión tan tranquila...¡las pelotas! Si eso estaba mas inquieto y revuelto que una tortilla. Antonio supuestamente tendría que ser ya normal porque la transición había terminado y había que ver a ver si España se había recuperado de su "Franquitis Aguditis" y volvía a ser el natural y autentico Antonio... o quizás ya era un Franquista mas reservado... mas viva españa de una forma moderada alemana que...seguiría dando mas miedo que cariño.

La puerta se abrió y los italianos se pusieron detrás del alemán, que suspiro intranquilo.

Era Antonio fumando vestido de guardia civil como aquel día en el valle de los caídos. Tenían que hacer una ley contra el tabaco. Se sentó en su sitio asignado y no hizo nada mas. Ni mirar a las naciones, nada. Ludwig empezó la reunión como si nada,algo molesto con el humo del cigarro. La verdad era que ni el entendía como que aun no había cambiado España, si la dictadura y la transición ya habían terminado. Seguía serio, fumando, sin dirigir palabra y mirando mal al ruso, que tampoco entendía porque ya no se saludaban y dejaban aquello de "patético comunista y franquista cabronazo", o el francés que no comprendía porque no había regresado su gran amigo de toda la vida...¡tenían que recuperar las borracheras perdidas con el gran Gilbert! Hombre... tenían que salir a ligar con las humanas...

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto algo borde el español al notar todas las miradas de las naciones clavadas en el

-Que hombre... pensamos que ibas a dejar ya esa forma borde tuya cuando muriera Franco

-Lo único que queréis es que venga el antiguo e ingenuo Antonio, aquel que no se enteraba de nada y que siempre estaba con su sonrisa boba dejando que un niñato italiano- claramente se refirió a Romano, quien abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar por primera vez que le insultaba delante de todos- que no hace mas que golpearlo e insultarlo de dos formas diferentes, o que satisfacía los gustos musicales de todos tocando la puñetera guitarra o haciendo paella para todos y alguien que a la mínima era amable con todos- de su chaqueta como guardia civil saco un clavel rojo que había echo el mismo- aprende ha hacer miles de estas sin hartarte para conseguir dinero para que coma tu ciudad la cual tiene que aprender a ser franquistas gracias a que me dejasteis solos o os unisteis a mi enemigo- varias naciones europeas rodaron los ojos molestos y otros no entendían de que venía el asunto hasta que recordaron lo que les contaron del asunto de las dictaduras europeas, algo que obviamente no era del agrado de nadie.

-Es normal que estés enfadado... pero tu transición ya ha acabado... olvidemos el asunto...

-¡Lo va a olvidar tu padre! ¿Te piensas porque ya haya pasado todo, me olvido?

-Se como solucionar esto-salto Rusia llamando la atención de todas las naciones.-trae el mechero, Toño...digo, España- este se lo dio de mala gana, y delante de todos quemo el clavel que hizo- ale... ya esta

-¿Eing?¿porque?-nadie entendía nada... ¿que tenía que ver quemar una cosa de papel con recuperar Antonio?

-Ya no hay necesidad de mantenerse triste...¿no?-su sonrisa infantil congelada saco una risa natural de Antonio... ¡vaya tontería! ¿quemando una flor iba a resolverse las cosas? Obvio que se empezó a reír.

Pero aquella risa no era del Antonio Franquista... era del antiguo Antonio, una risa pura y contagioso para todos. Cuando se dio cuenta, paro de inmediato y quiso fumar, pero aun el ruso tenía su preciado mechero con abre latas para las cervezas con los demás guardias,que a diferencia de el solo buscaban un orden dentro de la legalidad.

-Comunista, el mechero

-No... tienes que dejar de fumar

-El mechero- repitió enfadandose

-_nyet_... como se dice en tu país: _Te jodes... _que por fumar estas así de borde... y poco español

-¿yo poco español? ¡yo soy muy español! ¡soy España:el país de la pasión! ¡y a mucha honra!

-Ya no eres apasionado como antes...-pincho el francés-Ahora usas corbata...¡corbata! y no vas de copas...

El español empezó a reirse con ganas. La risa de antes... hasta le estaba dando flato, incluso se le había caido la gorra y se aflojo un poco la corbata de guardia civil que tenía. La gente no entendía porque se reía, pero la verdad era que contagiaba tanto,que casi toda la sala.  
-Anda... vamos a por unas copas que tengo la garganta seca y ya de paso le pido a la camarera que me de un mechero  
-Antes...-le revolvieron el pelo, tal y como antes siempre llevaba cosa que le saco la sonrisa de siempre  
Varias naciones dejaron la reunión y se fueron a por aquellas copas...  
¡Asi si que se recupera a alguien!

* * *

_Recomendación: siempre tomar la caña de la amistad (me lo dijo mi padre antes de huir de el...)_

_nos veremos en la proxima ;)  
_


End file.
